Deathly Hallows alternative ending
by Nikki Marie394
Summary: My summer reading project from school was to write and alternative ending for a book. I chose the Deathly Hallows. My teacher liked it, I hope you do also.


Summer reading project

alternative ending Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Nicole Rattigan

Harry put on the invisibility cloak and entered the Forbidden Forest. He had accepted the fact that he was walking straight to his death-Lord Voldemort was finally going to kill the Boy Who Lived after all these years. Harry sat down and took out the golden snitch he won at his first Quidditch match out of his pocket. He read the words engraved on it "I open at the close." He closed his eyes and whispered "I am about to die."after putting it to his lips. When he opened his eyes and stood up, his parents James and Lily, godfather Sirius Black, friend Fred, and two of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors Severus Snape and Remus Lupin and wife Nymphadora Tonks were standing in a circle around him. Harry looked into their ghostly but yet so alive faces. "I never wanted any of you to die for me." said Harry. Snape stepped forward in front of Harry. Harry had never been Snape's favorite student and was surprised when he spoke. "I hope you understand why I was so mean and cold-hearted all these years. I was only doing it to protect you and your mother. I have always been in love with your mother after all this time." James made a face and Lily smiled. He continued, "I'm sorry we never had the chance to get to know each other and have nice memories to look back on." "It's quite all right Professor." said Harry. "We will always be by your side no matter what Harry. We love you." said Lily. Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry smiled and continued to walk deeper into the forest. At last he reached a clearing. There stood Voldemort, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius and a death eater holding Hagrid hostage. "Harry Potter, we meet again. I must kill you. And I will succeed this time." said Voldemort raising his wand. Dumbledore's wand, which he stole straight from his grave. Harry stood there shaking but trying to remain calm. "You will never know love or friendship. You don't have the ability to love and I truly feel sorry for you." said Harry, his voice shaking a little bit at the end. Voldemort opened his mouth to speak. "Avada kedavra!" he shouted and a green bolt of light shot out from the tip of the wand and hit Harry square in the head. He fell to the ground and was not moving. Narcissa then went and kneeled over him. "Is Draco alive?" she whispered. Harry whispered back yes and she stood up and announced Harry was dead. Harry must have fainted because when he woke up, he found himself in Hagrid's arms in the Hogwarts courtyard where it seemed the whole school was gathered. Voldemort was making a speech and when he finished Neville made a speech. When the speeches were over, Voldemort called Draco over to rejoin the death eaters. Draco looked around nervously at all the faces staring him. He looked at his parents, Narcissa and Lucius then at Voldemort. "I quit. I refuse to rejoin you and your death eaters. Dumbledore's Army continues on with its newest member. Me. Pureblood Draco Malfoy!" shouted Draco with a sense of victory to his voice. He was finally free of his parents. Finally getting to make his own choices and be free of being under his parents control. There was a loud applause from Dumbledore's Army. Hermione gave him a welcome hug and Ron smiled encouragingly. Everyone raised their wands. "On three!" shouted Harry shouted as he got down from Hagrid's arms. Everyone started cheering. Everyone pointed their wands at Voldemort. "One...two...three!" shouted Harry. "Avada kedavra!" screamed everyone. Green bolts of light shot from everyone's wands at the Dark Lord. Lucius and Narcissa were in shock. First their son leaves them for Dumbledore's Army and now the Dark Lord is dead. From that moment on Narcissa knew that she would never be able to cast a patronus again because of her son's betrayal. Everyone was celebrating and the death eaters vanished. Narcissa began crying. Draco went over to his parents. He looked at his mother's broken and confused face. "You know I love you." Draco said, "but I have to do what is best for me and my future. If that means I can't be the perfect son you always dreamed of, I'm sorry. I hope you understand where I am coming from." Lucius looked shocked and Narcissa went from crying to hyperventilating. "I raised you to follow in my foot steps, to carry on the Malfoy legacy. And what do you do to our family's name? You betray us. For what? To redeem yourself of being a death eater, to try and undo the mean and hurtful things you have said and done to other people, to not carry on the Malfoy reputation and legend? I don't even know who you are anymore." said Lucius trough his teeth. Draco hugged his mother and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. "Do you need a place to stay while you sort things out?" Hermione asked Draco. "Yes, that would be lovely." "Great, you can stay at my place for as long as you need." said Hermione. Draco smiled. Students and teachers were setting off fireworks from their wands and cheering. "Hogwarts is finally safe and free from dark magic." said Professor McGonagall. They turned to face the fireworks and celebration and joined in.


End file.
